Wedding Jitters
by Cascadia90210
Summary: Bella has wedding jitters the night before she marries Edward. ONE SHOT. Rated T because it's slightly sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Bella has wedding jitters the night before she marries Edward. ONE SHOT. Rated T because it's slightly sad.**

**A/N: Yeah, so as the title and summary state, Bella has wedding jitters. I just saw it going like this. When I wrote this I was listening to Beethoven's Midnight Sonata, so that might explain the mood. So here it is...**

**Wedding Jitters**

I realized with a quiet sigh that I was in for a long night. The room already seemed too big, too warm, and too empty without Edward. I tried to distract myself with the agenda for the next day. Get up. Get dressed. Get ready. Get married. The last one kept throwing me for a loop though. No matter how happy Renee had been, or how stoically supportive Charlie had seemed, I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. There were too many things standing in the way.

While I did love Edward with every fiber of my being, I just wasn't the type to marry young. I'd always been warned against it. Shoved away from marriage and prodded towards 'smart decisions' like college and careers. It was simply that simple. As I'd told him before, I wasn't that girl. I just wasn't. But, as usual, Edward had opened my eyes to his perspective. My _Anne of Green Gables _fantasy played before my eyes, yet again. I pushed it impatiently to the side and my thoughts traveled onto the other obstacles.

I didn't want a day where everyone would be focusing on me. I didn't want everyone's eyes to be glued to me as I tripped over my train or fell from atop the ridiculous shoes Alice had bought me. The more I thought about it, the more feasible killing myself on a flight of stairs sounded.

I stifled a yawn as I considered the thing that had been tearing me apart since the beginning of my relationship with Edward. I didn't deserve to be beside him. I didn't deserve to stand across from him or say my vows to him or anything. Yet he wanted to. He- for some unexplainable, reason- wanted to marry me. A very pessimistic part of my mind was waiting until- be it my doing or his attention diverting to some other girl- the day when my feeble hold on him broke.

Although he promised me that he was mine and mine alone, I could see him, the fallen angel, and me, the unbelievably lucky girlfriend. He was so perfect, while I was clumsy, and not at all beautiful, and un-talented, and completely undeserving of his attention, let alone his love.

I'm not exactly sure where my thoughts were when I drifted off to sleep, but my nightmare gave me the general idea.

I was standing across from Edward in a ridiculously overdecorated chapel. Edward was dressed in a crisp black tuxedo, making him all the more beautiful. The minister turned to him with expectation. He opened his mouth to utter the two words that would bind us together forever when his onyx eyes snapped to something over my shoulder. I glanced to follow his gaze and felt my heart sink. The blond piano player glanced up, feeling our stares, and I was hit with the full force of her beauty. Her eyes sparkled like mine never had. Her blush somehow looked better than mine ever could. Her smile, her nose, her ears, everything about her was beautiful. She was gorgeous and one glance at Edward told me he agreed. He stepped around me and pushed past Alice to go to her.

I could feel myself falling as they walked up the aisle and out the door. He left me alone at the alter without so much as a measly wave goodbye. And then the laughter started. Whether it was coming from the inside of my head or inside the church I wasn't sure, but it was wordless and jeering laughter. I heard the unspoken words behind it. _How could you ever think that you deserved him. How did you fool yourself? Why didn't you see this coming earlier?_

My dream continued with me as an unseen observer to the happy couples journey through their relationship. _FLASH. _They were sitting at his piano and instead of him impressing her with his skill, she matched it as they played a complicated melody together. He looked at her with as much wonder and admiration as she gave him. They conversed lightly as they played. Neither needing to glare at the keys in concentration. Neither finding the other talented beyond measure or horribly inferior. They were equals.

_FLASH_. I was in the backseat of his car watching her laugh at his disregard for traffic laws. The needle on the speedometer crept towards 240 mph and her joy and merriment washed over me. The car lurched to a sudden stop and they switched seats. She immediately floored the pedal and nothing but excitement filled his face. He laughed wildly and once again, they talked. Their conversation radiated around no particular subject and seemed to jump from one thing to another.

_FLASH. _They were in our meadow. He held her. They were entangled in the middle of a grassy area and the closeness did not bother him. There was no careful calculation in his eyes. No worry about her pain. Her safety was not an issue in their embrace. There were no crazed vampires after her. There was no Volturi visit hovering over their heads. They were happy. Perfectly content in one another's arms. And while he glittered blindingly in the sunlight, the only glittering on her skin was the huge ring on her finger.

_FLASH_. He was buying her a car. She didn't complain or blush. She waited as he ripped the sheet off of her sports car.

_FLASH. _The ring shone as she knotted her fingers in his hair. He didn't back away or push her off of him. He wrapped his arms around her in a sickening response.

_FLASH. _They walked together hand in hand on some college campus. He was still 17. She had grown and aged some, but the look of immense happiness was unmistakable. She didn't trip, or fall. He didn't have to support her. They walked together- as equals.

_FLASH._ He stood across from her in a beautiful chapel. They paid no attention to the crowd of family and friends, they had eyes only for one another. He whispered _I love you_ to her.

She beamed and asked, "More than Bella?" She may have asked the question, but there was no uncertainty in her eyes. She was not insecure. She was not unsure of her hold on him.

He rolled his eyes as he had when he calmed _my _worries. As he had when he assured me that I was his and his alone.

"Of course," he breathed. And my heart fell to pieces.

_FLASH_. They kissed for the first time as a married couple. There was no restraint on his part. No stony composure could be found in the way he wrapped himself around her. She pushed herself closer to him, making escape impossible were all I could see. Their kiss burned my eyes, stabbed at my heart, and ripped at my soul.

And then he looked at her as they broke apart. He was unaware of the cheers that arose throughout the church. He didn't spare a glance at the people clapping him on the back and embracing her. He just looked at her. I'd seen that look before, but not on Edward's face. I'd seen it on Jared's face as he gazed at Kim. I'd seen the look of adoration and love between Sam and Emily.

Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

It was more powerful and more promising than any look I'd seen him give me. The love in his eyes was light years away from any infatuation they'd held in my vicinity. And as he reached up to touch her face, I awoke to the sound of a scream.

Screaming and sobbing and gasping all rolled into one. The scream was the cry of the heartbroken. Evidence of pain that nothing, not even time, could ease. A trillion eons could pass and still the pain would be there. A constant reminder for what once was, but never should have been. The scream portrayed horror, hurt, and loss. The scream summed up exactly how I was feeling. I wondered how this person could understand. And then the roughness in my throat made me understand that it was me. But that realization didn't make it stop. _Her_ face was plastered against my eyelids, and with every blink the nightmare came back.

My door burst open and someone wrapped their arms around me, but _her_ face wouldn't go away. The screaming quieted, but the sobbing did not.

After who knows how long, I heard my mother asking me what happened.

My explanation was interrupted by sobs. "He"- sob- "He"-sob- "He." But that was all I could say before I started sobbing again. Then it seemed I had no more tears left to cry, for the gasping took over. This worried Renee more than anything.

My heart hammered oddly in my chest. Too loud. Too fast. And my breaths were sharp uneven gasps that I couldn't control.

"Charlie!" she yelled.

I couldn't tell her that I was alright, that I was fine and there was no reason to wake anyone. I wanted to, but my frantic heart and over active lungs wouldn't let me.

"Charlie!" she screamed louder, her voice getting shriller. "Phil!"

They both rushed in the room at the same time, but I wasn't seeing my room anymore. I was seeing Edward's hand cup her chin gently and that look of sheer admiration and love still glued to his face.

She bored into his eyes and they came together for another kiss. This one not filled with any fiery passion, but a simple kiss, as if it were an everyday thing. And somehow I knew it would be. She would kiss him like that every single day for the rest of forever.

I wouldn't be with him.

I was dimly aware of someone calling my name, but it wasn't important. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing was real.

He wouldn't be with me.

I felt someone pick me up, but it wasn't really happening. I wasn't in my room, I was watching them. They gazed at each other in Esme's kitchen. Unaware of the toast burning on the stove behind them. So I couldn't be in my room. It didn't matter where I was because they came together for another kiss. A quick peck, which resulted in a quick tear in the fabric that was my sanity.

She would be with him.

Once again someone screamed my name.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" They cried franticly. But whoever it was wasn't there. I wasn't the Bella who was sitting in the back of a speeding police cruiser. I wasn't the Bella whose father was honking at any cars in the way or driving madly with the sirens and lights blaring. I wasn't the Bella whose mother was supporting her. I definantley wasn't the Bella with Phil in the front seat, speaking worridley to Edward's family. That Bella wasn't me. It was merely a character from a book I'd read long ago. And though she shared my name, we were separate beings entirely. Because this Bella had Edward and believed his promises.

I was the Bella who watched the couple decorate their first home. I was the Bella who cried as he unpacked with lightning speed and she organized if only a tad slower than him. I was the Bella who watched him wrap and arm around her waist as they admired their work. I was the Bella who had lost Edward and saw his promises broken by the blond haired beauty.

That was the real Bella. I was this Bella, because this Bella could feel pain. Pain that was coupled with rejection and tears. And more than anything, I was angry. But not at the happy couple. Not at the blond piano player. Not at her perfection or her beauty. There was no anger at her. Not even at him. He who had broken every single promise that he'd made. Taken back every single word of love, he'd ever spoken. There was no anger at him either. There was only anger at myself. I hated myself because I _wanted_ to be angry at them. I wanted to hate them both for leaving me alone and heartbroken while they had a fairy tale life. While they played the piano, and talked, and drove, and sat in meadows, and bought cars, and went to college, and got married, and kissed.

But I couldn't hate them for being happy. I was so disgusted with myself for wanting to that it hurt. How could I hate him for doing what was expected of him? Why should I be angry for him leaving me for someone who deserved him? Someone who matched him. Someone who looked like she belonged beside him. The answers floated just beyond my reach. But I didn't stretch to grab them. That Bella floated away slowly as dark spots erupted on the edge of my vision. I didn't fight them as they swallowed me whole. Because with the darkness came numbness.

Their was no more pain as my speculation turned into realization. I didn't deserve him. No matter which Bella I was. The one with the frantic heart and excited lungs who was being rushed through the hospital on a stretcher. Or the one hearing the words they spoke at the alter over and over again. I didn't deserve him. There was no reason for him to marry me, tomorrow- or today depending what time it was. He'd have to come to the realization as well. He'd have to understand that he could do better. I knew that if he wanted to lower himself by choosing me, I wouldn't stop him. I also knew that when he wanted to leave me for her- whoever she may be- I wouldn't stop him either.

As I closed my heavy eye lids, and the numbing darkness pulled me into its welcoming arms, the other Bella covered her ears against their voices.

_I love you._

_More than Bella?_

_Of course._

Finally the other Bella stopped listening and accepted it as I had. And before her anger had completely faded away. We were the same Bella again, hiding under the blanket of numbing darkness. This was truly a place where nothing mattered. Nothing was real here.

Because I wouldn't be with him. He wouldn't be with me. She would be with him. And worse than anything else, he would be with her. He would hold her. He would laugh with her. He would dazzle her. He would think of her. He would kiss her. He would adore her. He would love her. While I was left gaping open mouthed, shocked, hurt, angry, feeling rejected, and ugly, and stupid, and unloved, but most of all alone. Alone in my big, white, poofy wedding dress, standing embarrassed, and in tears at the alter in some ridiculously overdecorated church, with laughter ringing in my ears and all the while they would be together...

Together...

Together...

Together...

That word swirled in my head as I loosened my grip on the edge of reality and fell into a pit of nothingness.

**A/N: So that's it. Thank you for reading my story. I have a second chapter ready to be posted if there is enough request. Basically, Edward comes to her bedside and reassures her that he loves her. It's very sappy and sweet, but I just didn't know how you would feel with the ending. I was thinking of giving Edward wedding jitters, as an accompanying piece or something. But, once again, that depends upon your requests. So review, request, complain, comment, critique- all feedback will be taken gladly. Cascadia 90210 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised the second chapter sooner, but I was reading it, and right before I posted it, I printed it and when crazy with a red pen. So it took longer, but it's much better, grammar wise at least. So here it is...**

**I forgot this in the first chapter but:**

**I do not own anything. All Twilight characters, settings, and stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Wedding Jitters**

The nothingness abated replaced by a thick fog. It wrapped around my head, smothering my thoughts, silencing everything. The silence was unbearable, as the numbness that I had one longed for. The fog was a creamy milky color with twinkling lights strewn throughout it. It had no shape, it had no feel, it was just there, in my mind.

The fog thinned, just barely, and I was aware of the blanket of numbing darkness that covered me. At that moment, I remembered the importance of the blanket. It started to disappear and I fought it as it did. Without it, I would be hurt by a reality I wasn't ready to face.

His voice was the first thing I heard. It sounded so far away. Fading in and out like a weak radio signal. "What happened?!" he screamed. His exclamation was followed by a series of clangs as Edward broke something. Apparently no one answered him fast enough. "What happened?!" he yelled again. The rage in his voice was painfully apparent. I tried to make sense of it, but the fog warped and blocked my thoughts.

"Mr. Cullen, calm down!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell. The woman sounded close to tears.

Whether it was her tone or her words, I didn't know, but something made Edward angrier. "I will not calm down until you tell me what happened to Bella!"

"Edward!" Alice yelled, exasperated. Her voice too seemed to fade in and out like a broken radio.

"Alice, what happened to Bella?" I heard him growl. There didn't seem to be a word to describe his tone. It was somewhat similar to my scream last night, a mixture of horror, pain, loss, and anger.

"I don't know," she said sounding frustrated at the revelation.

My eyes snapped open as the fog became manageable, revealing an average hospital room. To my left, a window with vertical shades that were, thankfully, drawn closed. In the corner of the room was a TV. In front of me was a dry erase board with my general health information scribbled across the top. The rest of the board was covered in "Get Well" messages- a majority of them from Alice and Emmett. To my right was a night stand, a chair, and a small area which, I assumed, lead to a bathroom and the door.

Why was Edward asking what happened to me? What had happened to me? Why didn't Alice know? I tried to speak, but only managed a feeble, "Edward."

Before I knew what was happening, Edward exploded into the room and rushed to my side with Alice in tow.

"Bella," he breathed with relief settling on his face. "You're awake. Do you need anything? Water?" And before I could open my mouth a glass of water was in his hand. "Here love, drink this."

After I'd had enough water to stop the roughness in my throat, I asked, "What happened?" I hadn't asked because I was unsure, I had asked to guage his reaction. The fog was gone, I was thinking clearly. Had he already met the one for him? Had his blond piano player caught his eye yet?

No matter what that traitorous part of my mind was saying, I knew it was a possibility. Because he had to be tired of this, I certainly was. Every time something was wrong with me, he had to wait at my side, when he obviously couldn't stand being there. The guilt of my keeping him here hurt, but the thought of him leaving tortured me so much worse. I fought the urge to turn away and cry.

The odd mixture of horror, pain, loss, and anger crossed his face before he could hide it. "That's exactly what I've been trying-" He stopped mid-sentence and turned towards the door.

I had a fleeting fear that the blond girl would prance thought the doorway, and the heart monitor I was attached to showed it. The little beeps went back to their normal volume and speed as a haggard looking Carlisle walked through the door.

Edward resembled a cartoon as his head spun wildly between Carlisle, my heart monitor, and me. Then back to Carlisle, then at my heart monitor, and back to me, a look of confusion on his face all the while. This continued until Alice giggled.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed, "I need you to apologize to the hospital staff- later," he added after looking after Edward's expression.

"What happened?" he asked, a snarl wrapping around his tone and words.

Carlisle gave Edward a sharp look and then glanced at his chart. "From what I can tell, it was just an anxiety attack."

The look on Edward's face had even me scooting away from him. "Just an anxiety attack. _Just_ an _anxiety attack?!_"

Carlisle gave him a blank look.

"Carlisle," Edward hissed, "by the time Jasper and Emmett," I felt my eyebrows raise at his tone of disgust as he spat their names, "gave me back my phone I had _sixteen_ missed calls. One of them was Renee crying so hard, I could barely understand her. All I heard was the word 'Bella' and 'Hospital'. So excuse me for overreacting for hearing those two words in the same sentence, again." So he _was_ tired of waiting by my side.

"Edward-"

"Wait," I interrupted Carlisle's response. "My mom was crying?"

I saw Alice glare pointedly at Edward before patting me comfortably on the shoulder. "She was just worried once the staff said you'd have to be here for a few days."

"A few days?" I asked the same time Edward yelled, "And you didn't feel the need to mention this me when I asked you?"

Alice crossed her arms and glared at Edward. "You yelled at me," she snapped.

Edward looked murderous.

Carlisle spoke to me, apparently deciding to ignore them. "Bella do you think you could tell me what might have triggered the attack?" His voice was calm and quiet.

Although, it was a nice change from Edward and Alice's yelling, his question brought my nightmare back to the front of my mind. I winced at the sight of Edward's adoring look as his blond bride. It had been easy to forget about her while Edward was by my side, but it was so easy to see her now.

"Bella?" Edward asked, immediately concerned. "Are you in pain?" His cool hands felt soothing against my skin, and his breath tickled my neck, but I refrained from telling him about my nightmare- for now- and pushed any thoughts I'd had or was having in result of the nightmare to the back of my mind for later review.

"No, I'm fine, Edward," I said quietly. Avoiding Carlisle's question I asked one of my own. "Where's Charlie? Renee?"

Edward, still kneeling by my side, answered. "At Charlie's house."

"What happened in the hallway?" I asked quickly, knowing Carlisle was going to ask me again.

"You heard that?" Edward asked sheepishly avoiding my gaze.

"It was kind of hard not to," I muttered.

Carlisle smiled slightly until his pager beeped. "Sorry, I have to run," he apologized and left with a worried look at me.

Whatever Edward heard in Carlisle's thoughts made him turn to me and raise his eyebrow questioningly. "What do you remember from last night?"

So it was morning. "Uh," I stammered wondering if I could lie my way out of this. _Highly doubtful_. "Well, I- er- had a nightmare."

Whether he meant to or not, he softened his expression and tone. With concern he asked, "What was it about?"

I dragged my eyes away from the concern in his. It was too much to take, I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't want to. After a few seconds my obligation won out and Alice muttered a small. "Oh." Of course she heard my explanation as soon as I decided to give it.

His, 'oh' followed soon after. "Oh. Oh, Bella." His hand flew to my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb softly.

My eyes closed instinctively, but I found little comfort in the gesture. "You know I would never do something like that."

"I know," I sighed with exasperation. Edward's face fell- he looked hurt. "No, that's not what I meant," I said quickly. "What I mean is that part of me is recognizing that you _should_. Because no matter how much we love each other you're _you_ and I'm just me."

"Just you?" he repeated. "Just... you?" Do you know how awkward it is to even say that?"

I shrugged, unconvinced.

"Bella," he sighed, "The way I feel about you, how much I love you, it surpasses anything I've ever experienced."

"I know how you feel about me," I murmured.

His expression snapped from concern to bewilderment. "Then what on earth could possess you?"

"I don't deserve you," I interrupted him with the simple statement. "You deserve someone interesting, beautiful, and I'm just... not. You and I are nothing alike and I'm really starting to wonder why you want me."

Utter confusion seemed to become a permanent addition to his face. "You think," he began, "that I should want to be with someone like _myself_?" He said the last word with disgust as if he were the bland and boring one. As if being with someone more like him was a completely revolting and unwantable concept instead of a realistic and perfectly understandable idea.

I nodded slowly, knowing his tone to be a complete exaggeration, yet fearing that I'd sent him in search of this person earlier than intended. I tensed, preparing myself for his goodbye, knowing that he would be truly happy, and that was all that was important.

"Bella," he said suddenly. He stared unseeingly at the shaded window. The silence that had filled the room was broken suddenly by his words. "For nearly a century, I walked the Earth believing myself to be whole. While I saw Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper's happiness, I believed I could live without my significant other. I was under the impression that I was complete within myself." He shook his head as if berating himself. "I was a fool. Once you- quite literally- fell into my existence, I realized that I was no where near complete. This knowledge only became more apparent when I left." He winced visibly and then continued, taking my hand in his and looking me in the eye.

"Everything about you. Just the way you did things, how quiet you were, and just _every single _thing about you, made me realize how weak my character was in comparison. Not so that I wanted to imitate you, but in a way that made me want to discover who you were. And the more I found the more I wanted to know. Of course fate would have it that the one I found most interesting and amazing would also be the one I could not here. Therefore, I had to strike conversation that I had long ago deemed pointless. When that happened, I found that you were kind, smart, funny, and sweet. I discovered that you were selfless, and that you strive to find the best in people- even the ones that don't really count as people. You have wonderful taste in music, clothes- regardless of what Alice says-, and everything about you makes it impossible to love you. All of this, though, added up to make me realize that I didn't deserve you because I was _none_ of those things. And I was all the more horrible because I took you anyway. Once I did, though, I knew there was no way I could give you away because I _need_ you. I need to be a whole person.

"Whenever I'm away from you, even for the smallest fraction of a second, I ask myself how I could have been so stupid. How could I have thought myself an entire person? I was- I am an incompetent blithering idiot for telling myself and a dundering brick-headed imbecile for believing myself." He shook his head again, apparently at his own 'foolishness'. Personally I thought he was being over dramatic for the sake of erasing my qualms. Even so- it was nice to hear.

"Bella, I find myself whenever you're around and lose myself whenever you're away. Even for the tiniest moment, it's hard for me to be away from you. You're my other half. My weaknesses are balanced out by your strengths. My faults filled in by your perfections. Everything I don't have I've found in you. You complete me.

"If this wasn't enough, you are earth shatteringly, heart stoppingly, breathtakingly, unbelievably beautiful. I could look at you for a million years and still be entranced. Beauty I'd found in other things, nature, people, anything, pales in comparison, I will never, as long as I live, which may very well be forever, label something else as beautiful. You are the only thing that meets the word's requirements."

The power and emotion behind his words made his velvet voice all the more amazing. Any doubt I had was washed away with my silent tears. He wiped them away as he spoke.

"And as for my needing someone who is similar to myself. The idea is preposterous, scary even. Why on Earth would I want to be with someone who has all of my faults, all of my weaknesses, and is just like me? The idea is as ludicrous as mixing paint with a hue resembling your eyes with more brown paint and expecting a color that matches the paleness of your skin.

"I belong with you and you alone. For no one else could do for me what you do." He stopped speaking abruptly as Emmett and Jasper walked in. I was surprised to find Alice gone. Edward stood suddenly.

"What?" he asked, his words flooded with disbelief.

"Yup," Emmett nodded while fighting back laughter.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up quickly. A little too quickly, I surmised as a wave of vertigo spun the room, twisted my vision, and knocked me back onto my pillows with a tiny 'oof'.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked with concern.

"M'fine," I said thickly, "Head rush," I explained, but the frown line on his face didn't smooth. "What's going on?" I said in an effort to divert some attention away from myself.

Jasper just smiled. "Alice is down the hallway, trying to convince Carlisle that you should be released to go to the wedding and then can come back here."

Edward was still looking at me with worry. "Obviously, that's a bad idea."

I started to say that I was fine, but I was torn. Torn between my fear of marriage and my longing to call Edward mine forever. My longing to make Edward whole, to complete him had a stronger hold on me than did my fear.

"I think," I stopped as everyone's eyes snapped to me. "That we should try it. I mean, it'll be really difficult to reschedule the wedding. And Alice put so much work into everything. Esme too. So-"

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice shrieked as she danced into the room.

I smiled weakly and then asked Edward. "So what happened last night anyway? Did I ruin you bachelor party?"

Emmett guffawed loudly and Edward glared at him. Before either could say anything, Carlisle came with my discharge papers.

The next few hours passed in a blur. I'm pretty sure Rosalie and Alice did my hair and make- up. I was dimly aware of Renee fussing over my dress. The entire time, my mind was re-playing Edward's parting words.

"Besides, blonds don't interest me, I prefer brunettes." And with a quick everyday kiss on my lips, he closed Alice's car door and walked to his Volvo.

When we broke apart from our first kiss as husband and wife, a light shadow crossed his face.

"What is it?" I asked biting my lip.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's just different. The way I see you." As he spoke he ran a cold finger under my chin and the look I'd seen in my dream crossed his face. Adoration. Love. Awe. More love. But most importantly, the promise of forever. "As if I've been blind and am finally seeing the sun."

And with that I embraced him, pressing myself closer to him, wrapping myself in his arms, making escape impossible.

**A/N: SO there you have it. The second and, unless otherwise requested, final chapter of Wedding Jitters. The accompanying piece will be up as soon as I finish it. It will be in Edward's POV and will be titled **_**Wedding Anxiety**_**. It'll be longer and therefore, take a tad longer to write. But I like writing in Edward's perspective, so it really just depends. Anyway, go ahead and click that button, and comment, critique, compliment, complain, and other c words. Cascadia90210 OUT!!**


End file.
